Tá turas go Baile Átha Cliath
by Divinity of Eternity
Summary: The whole gang goes to Dublin, Ireland where everything goes awry, and a mysterious women knows Pepper. Tá turas go Baile Átha Cliath means a trip to Dublin. Tony and Pepper, Whitney and Rhodey,some Pepper and Gene but barely. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **So I thought about this just yesterday, and thought here why not put it here on. Anyhow please read and review.****Also this takes place a month after the Tales of Suspense Part 2 and it's kind of linked with Romeo without His Juliet**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**  
I OWN NOTHING**

**I OWN NOTHING**

******* also i have revised the last part and like the first or second paragraph a bit hope ya like it**

**

* * *

  
**

"Settle down class, settle down. I know you're all excited to be here in the airport and wanting to go to Ireland, but you must settle." Mr. Morgan stated. Everyone was happy to go, although it was mostly for the grade, even Tony and Rhodey were; well everyone but Pepper was happy. It started with the mention of it a month ago, after that she was really pissed when someone brought up the subject. The only reason she had agreed to come was, because, this trip, it counted for 65 percent of her grade, so he had no choice basically. However, the only two people who actually noticed her mood change was, his two best friends; they tried to make him feel better, but nothing would make her happy.

"I don't see why this has count towards our grades; I really want to know what the big deal about this trip is. I mean come on; we're staying here for like a month and were going to do nothing." Tony said as he got on the plane. Pepper had demanded to sit next to the window, or else she'll just keep talking the whole trip there; and then next to her was Tony and next to him was Rhodey; so luckily the trio got to sit next to each other

"Pepper just stop it alright, you're scaring me alright. You sound like Tony right now and Tony is as excited as you are on daily basis" Rhodey stated, but what he said was true. Most of the school trips their class has gone on, Tony came up with an excuse but still ended up going. The engines of the plane started and then the plane was running down the road until it was in the sky.

"Yeah it's was my job to complain about school activities, Rhodey's is to be the smart-ass in history, and you're my hyper talkative energized bunny." Tony stated and winked at her; but then mentally regretted it and thought _'oops'. _Pepper gave him a deep glare, he had gone too far there; not because it was an insult, it wasn't really, but because she had given the okay to call her that but only when they were alone. After this was said, Rhodey began to laugh insanely, that some people started to stare at him.

"Wait, you, you, Ha-ha; man I have to tell Josh to print this out on the school newspaper," Rhodey said in between laughs. He turned red and Tony and Pepper thought about telling him to stop, but then decided not, because that's what he gets for making fun of them.

"I thought I told you never to all be that in public, or else; remember?" Pepper furiously hissed at him, however, Tony just chuckled a bit

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself; just like when you couldn't help yourself when you were sexually teasing me while I was working on installing programs into the Iron Man Armor, which took me days to work on, remember?" Tony smirked, he knew he had just won this battle; while Rhodey was getting even redder, luckily, a flight attendant came by and asked if they needed water for their friend, and they both immediately stated yes, once they got the water, Tony poured the water into Rhodey's mouth and he started to choke but he was okay.

"The next time you start to laugh like that I'm ganna let you die, you know that right?" Rhodey only heard half of what Tony said, he was too busy hearing himself grasping for air.

"Do I even want to know why Rhodes was laughing like that?" That voice, the voice that deceived the trio not even a month ago, spoke to them. The anger flowed through Tony and Pepper's body, because they were the ones that Gene Kahn got close to, they're the ones who felt like they've been betrayed the most. Instead of telling him to leave them alone, they gave him a very harsh glare; hoping that way he'll get the message; Pepper didn't look at him, she was too provoked and hurt to even look at him.

"Wow Potts, you're so mad at me you're not insulting me with your pathetic comments." No way was Pepper going to deal with him. She unstrapped her seatbelt and got up; luckily Tony got a hold of her before she could lay a finger on him. He regretted doing that, Tony did want Pepper to punch him, but because he was a good person, he wasn't going to let her do that to Gene.

"Look, I know he hurt you more the all three of us put together, but please forget him, you don't have to do it for me or for anyone okay, I just really hate seeing you upset." That was one of things that Pepper loved about Tony, he knew how to be sincere to her when she was upset. However, she just sighed and nodded; she looked out the window, _'it doesn't seem right, why would he do that"_Pepper thought

"I know how you felt when you first met him, and you were right" he muttered. However, Pepper just looked out the window not wanting to be bother by anyone, she closed her eyes and laid her forehead on her palms opposite the ground and everything came back in an instant

_He sacrificed himself to save me; I trusted him and he betrayed me, he betrayed all of us. I really liked, more than just friend, and it's not fair, why would he do that? I thought we really had some kind of connection with each other, well I guess I was wrong. When that dragon was attacking, I felt like I had a guardian angel on me the whole time, and I feel like he is near but I don't know who he is. All I can say it is not GENE KAHN._

All of a sudden the lights go flickering on and off and off, everyone got a little jumpy. Tony noticed that Pepper was deep in thought, but had to stop because she was causing all the lights to flick. He shook her on the shoulder lightly and she finally woke up of her thinking state, and everything returned back to normal

"Are you okay?" Tony asked; he had been worried over her for the past few weeks; especially after what happen in the temple of sacrifice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm thinking is all." Pepper still had her telepathy with her, after the whole virus thing; but if she thought of something that made her upset, she could destroy anything without realizing it.

"It's about Gene isn't," how could it not be it was written all over her face, "Pepper look at me, you have nothing to worry about alright, you have me and Rhodey protecting you if he decides to do anything; and I will never hurt you like he did, okay." Those words made her day better, she embraced him and whispered thank you in his ear. He told her that everything was going to be okay, that he promised. After a while the food came and it was delicious, and all the students went to sleep, until they were in Dublin, Ireland.

* * *

After the students have arrived, they all went to baggie claim and headed outside to breathe that fresh Irish air, it was most wonderful. All of a sudden the tour guide appeared next to the teacher; she was middle age, tall, not so fat and not so skinny, black hair.

"Hell students and welcome to Átha Cliath, Éire; or as you would pronounce it Dublin, Ireland." Her accent was the heaviest anyone can hear. However the creepiest thing had happened to Pepper; a middle age women had approached her. Pepper had taken a good long look at her. She knew instantly who the woman was.

"Achadh an Iúir, mil, is é sin leat." (Virginia, honey, is that you) Pepper had looked deep within her the women's eyes and knew exactly what would if she told her the truth; if she told her mother the truth

"Tá mé leithscéal, ach tá tú cearr Dom do dhuine eile" (I'm sorry but you have me mistaken for someone else. Pepper had regretted what she said; this was her own mother, the one who left her 3 years ago, and now she was seeing her again for the first time in 13 years. She wanted to take it back, but she couldn't, she wouldn't; Pepper was content with the life she had in America, knowing that she could be even happier with a life here in Dublin, where she'd belong

"Tá brón orainn sé sin go díreach fhéachann tú a lán mhaith mo... riamh aigne; brón orainn a bheith agat bodhraigh." (Sorry it's just that you look a lot like my... never mind; sorry to have bothered you. Pepper just simply nodded her head and had to resist herself from crying. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see it was Tony; she had given him a happy, _broken, _energetic, _dead, _strong, _weak_ of a smile.

"Everything alright Pepper" Tony asked in very concerned matter.

"Oh, what, oh yeah I'm find I was just kind of freaked out when that lady just came to me out of nowhere, you." Pepper started to chuckle nervously, so she could make it seem like she wasn't lying. But deep down, in some part of her conscious, was an angel without it's halo and wings, sighing her life, because of the great big lie her opponent said to make Pepper act like she didn't know the woman who had given birth to her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it and tell me if you are confused so I can explain it to you guys. Also do you like this model version or the old one, cuz i can easily change to the old one if you want me to.**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Okay listen People, humans, dimwits, smartasses, bastards, bitches, dogs, cats, fans, groupies, and aliens, lol I am just kidding; I AM ONLY GOING TO UPLAOD ONE LAST THING UNTIL MY STORIES GET ATLEAST 15 REVIEWS. Look I know it may sound shallow, but I go through a lot of trouble to get you guys these stories. I push all my homework until late in night, I lie to mom telling her I did do it or that I have to use the computer to do my homework when I'm actually; I'm actually falling behind just slightly in school but I'm working really hard to manage both things, because I love to writing but I also like to do good in school. AND NO I AM NOT MAD WHATSOEVER; I'm actually writing this in a normal and calm full pace. Look peeps, all I'm asking is for a tiny bit more of appreciation for my stories, and especially all I go through to get them during school times and the load of homework they give me. (Ego in 5…4…3…2…) I don't care if a lot of people from other countries reading them, what matters is that they tell me their opinion so that can I improve at it, and make it better for you guys to enjoy. And remember I am so not pissed, I'm just asking okay. Anyhow this message does not apply to my pen pal who is constantly reviewing my stories, girl you know who you are.**

**Just before I go, I know most of you probably all of you are going to be like**

"**Well, be happy we even read your story"**

"**Yeah, don't go hating because people don't want to review your dumbass stories" trust me I've received PMS on here because of it.**

"**Be glad you get people to make comments." **

**So please, please please please tell me if you got offended by this and I will delete it from here. But just so you know I meant this in the nicest way possible that it would make the possible impossible again. Okay so please do get pissed or mad, and then start booing me to don't ever do that again okay. I just want people to be very content with my stories; so remember I want at least 15 reviews per story and at least 4 per chapter okay fine I'll do 3 per chapter. ~McKayla out ya'll **


End file.
